It All Starts With The First Jump
by whoopthereitis321
Summary: The team has just returned from a long case, everyone is eager to return home. Reid is one of the last to leave...or so he thought. Will what he thought to be a quite evening turn to be a dream come true? Further Summary inside!
1. The First Jump

**It All Starts With The First Jump**

SUMMARY: The sweet smell of vanilla and apples, the sound of her gentle voice, i see nothing more than pure perfection. Ever since Emily's Return Reid has been majourly crushing on her. He seems to get lost in her eyes and the sound of her voice makes his head go fuzzyy. Her smile makes his heart beat a little bit faster everytime he sees it. Yet what he doesnt know is she may feel the same way.

reid POV

_**Im sitting here on my couch with my coffee cup in hand and an open book on my lap. Its been an hour now that I have been home, and I seem to not be able to concentrate enough to read. My mind keeps bringing me back to the previous weeks events that seemed to have changed my life, in a good way of course. I sip my now luke warm coffee and set it on the side table. Reaching for the open book I decide to try to concentrate on the words upon the page. I manage to read a few pages before the time my mind ventures off once more to that night, that perfect night. I can remember it perfectly, with having an eidetic memory it feels as if what happened a week ago only happened hours before. I give up on reading and set the book back on the shelve with the others I own and decide to try and sleep. I change to my night wear and lay down staring at the ceiling having everything that happened come rushing back to my mind; Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and let the events play over and over till i drift off to a nightmare free sleep. **_

**Chapter one: the first jump**

It was another late Friday evening, the team including myself had returned from a case in Idaho only hours before. The clock told me it was now nine pm. Everyone was more than thrilled to return home to loved ones and the peace and quiet. Morgan and Garcia asked if I wanted to unwind at our usual hang out spot, I declined the offer saying I had some paper work to finish.

"Alright, suite your self pretty boy, you know where we' ll be if you change your mind." with that the duo headed out the BAU glass doors.

JJ had left not long afterwards racing home to see Henry. I could see hotch turning off his lights getting ready to leave, Rossi left as soon as we returned with much need of sleep. I glanced at the clock once more, 9:25pm. Looking down at the paperwork in front of me, I realized there is no way I'm finishing this tonight. So I put the finished signed and sealed files in the out box and left the rest in a neat pile ready for me the following day. I logged off my computer then swung my messenger bag over my head, grabbed my empty coffee mug and go bag, then headed to the break room.

I turned on the lights then walked to the sink where I cleaned out my mug and set it in the cupboard with the rest. I was just about to grab my coat and bag to leave when, I smelt it. The sweet scent of vanilla and apples. I stop what im doing and silently inhale the sweet scent that filled my nose with delight. At first I thought it was a 'delirious scent,' maybe it wasnt really there. Or maybe it was a new kind of soap? No cant be, the soap is lemon scented. Then I heard my name. Its faint but it managed to catch my attention, the wonderful sound of her voice met my ears, I felt as if I were about pass out. Then I realized I had been staring at the sink for a good five minutes, not responding to her calling me.

"Reid? Hello? REID!" she taped me on the shoulder pulling me from thoughts.

I turned to see a confused expression on her beautiful face, her eyes and brow had worry written on them and her perfect lips were slightly parted and turned down confused, her cheeks were of a dusted rose as always and her dark hair fell around her face in her natural waves. Pure perfection.

"oh uhm... I...uhh... Was lost in thought" 'of you' I told her leaving the last bit to myself.

She smiled at me, the smile that makes my heart beat a tad faster every time I see it. I silently took a deep breath to stay calm and awkwardly smiled back.

"Hmm, well I was just wondering who was in here, thought I was the only one left but I guess not!" she told me with a slight chuckle. I shyly laughed myself when I responded,

"Well I was just leaving anyways...wait i thought you left hours ago?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"No I was in a meeting with Strauss, which ran a bit longer than schedueld. But im leaving now. Would you like to walk out together?"

Did I hear her correctly? Well of course I do, I would love to walk you out to your car, '_drive you to __**our home**__ where our cat waits for our arrival, then I take you by the hand and lead you to the kitchen and sit you at the island, I kiss you on the cheek then run my hand down the side of your hair while gazing in your gorgeous eyes. I would then step away and make dinner for you. A quiet meal accompanied by our favourite wine, the one your parents had imported from france for our wedding. After dinner you would begin to take the dishes to clean, but I stop you and tell you to leave them till morning. Then I guide you to the bedroom where we spend the rest of our work free weekend, __**together.**__ I tell you I love you and you reply with a kiss and an I love you too, which leads to another episode of what just happened only minutes before.' _Of course then comes reality. Oh crap! _Reality_! Where I had been standing here in front of her staring at her with a blank expression. I saw her waving a hand in front of my face, how come I couldn't respond? I took a deep breath and smirk,

"Sure I'd like that, but first,"

Then took that first jump.

I looked up from staring at the floor to her very confused expression, she tilts her head to the side with curiosity, then I took a step towards her. I see she didnt take a step back so I took another step, Now with barely an inch between us. I saw that she looked down to the space (If you could even call it that) between us then back up to my face where we lock eyes. I don't dare look away, Neither does she. At that moment, looking in her eyes, I wondered to myself, does she want this to? Is there a possibility that she may have felt the same way about me that I do for her? Unless that was another fantasy that seemed so real, so life like. The next thought to cross my mind at that moment was to find out. I reach out and cup her cheeks with my hands. Well she didnt disintegrate into a million particles, so it must be real! I then look deeper in her gorgeous brown eyes. Before I leaned in I smile just slightly and she returns it with one of her heart stoppers. I felt my heart beating, so fast I could have almost heard it. Then, I began to lean towards her. I felt our noses touch and I noticed she closed her eyes, I do the same, then it happened. Its better than I had even imagined. Our lips slowely touched, then fit together so perfectly, almost as if it was made to be. I could feel her smile when we touched, I cant seem to hide the smile that came across my mouth as well. I felt her return the kiss, and her hands that ran up the sides of my body into my short hair. I began to wrap my arms around her waist. She was then standing on her tip toes, so I leaned down just a bit so she could plant her feet back on the ground. I had then gently ran my tounge along her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She answered by slowely parting her lips. Her own tounge met mine in a friendly battle of dominance. Soon oxygen became a desperate need for both of us. As much as I didn't want to part, I slowely backed away from her and opened my eyes to see her looking at me. There wasn't a look of disgust, or regret, there was a look of..almost like the look I get after I figure out a difficult equation, a look of the answer to ones curiosity. Both of us smiled at each other while slightly panting from no air cycling through our lungs.

No one had said anything yet, we just stood slightly panting and looking at each other. Then she finally said,

"wow...i..wow.." I cannot belive it, I left her speachless.

"i know..i...wow." apperiantly so was I.

"You're speechless?" she asked with the sweet sound of a giggle followed. I looked at her, deep in her eyes, grinning like a fool, and responded with,

"It seems so." She smiled at me once more then I asked her.

"would you by any chance like to come over?" She looked at me stunned.

I then realized what I just asked. Smooth move there Spencer! My eyes widened and I quickly responded.

"Oh no I didnt mean that! I mean if it leads up to that I wouldnt decline unless you dont want to.. I mean i ...what im trying to ask is-" She cut me off with a quick chaste kiss to my lips. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me and biting her lip.

"Was i rambling again?" I asked shyly. She nodded with a small giggle. God, that sound sends chills down my spin and makes my head go fuzzy everytime.

"What im trying to ask is...Emily, would you by any chance like to come over and let me make you dinner? I know its late, but I havent had any yet so I'm sure you havent found time to have any so I just thought maybe you would like to?" Iasked her this while rubbing the back of my neck in my usual awkward way. She smiled with her eyes while biting at her bottom lip again.

"Spencer I would love to! Just let me grab my bag from my desk and we can go!" Emily said this and quickly took off towards the bull pen. I continued to stand where I was with a shocked expression upon my face. I couldn't believe what just happened, not only did she call me Spencer, but she just agreed to come over. I mean did she really say she's going to come to my appartment and let me the socially awkward skinny doctor make her dinner? Did this actually just happen. It seemed so surreal, maybe I was dreaming again, yeah maybe it was another one of my fantasy dreams I thought. Okay, 1...2...3... SMACK! Ow! Okay I was definitely not dreaming. Then I snapped out of it. I grabbed my coat and go bag from the counter top then walked towards the bull pen. I saw her closing her left desk drawer and grabbed her bag and swung it across her shoulder. She picked her coat from the back of her chair, then started to walk towards me. I open the door for her, she walked through, I followed her. She walked along my right side, I looked down to see her look away from looking at me. 'She...I...we just...we are going...' I seemed to not have been able to create a full sentence in my mind to say aloud. So instead I had reached out with my right hand and pushed the elevator button, when my hand came back down I searched and managed to find it on the first try. I intwined our fingers together, feeling her smooth skin on mine and the warmth of her hand on my cold one. I looked down at her and smile. I heard the elevator door ding which brought me out of my thoughts. We climbed in the elevator and she pressed the button for the parking garage. The doors closed and we rode down together in silence, yet still hand in hand. It's almost as if there was no need for talking, just the feeling of her there beside me was enough.

**A/N first off i apologize for any silly grammar, past/future/present tense, and spelling errors. Reid is tell this story from memory. Im not sure if im going to do an Emily POV...so will see what happens! this is the first chapter...im working on the second! let me know what you think and any ideas you may have! : ) the next chapter is dinner at Reid's apartment! :)**


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

CHAPTER TWO: An Unexpected Visitor...

_**THUD**_

_**"OW! What the hell just happened?" **_

_**I sit up and realize I had just fallen out of bed. Climbing back in, silently cursing at the pain of my fall, I look at my alarm clock on my night stand table: 3:05am. **_

**Defiantly not sleeping tonight**_**, I thought. Instead of forcing myself to sleep I get up and walk to the kitchen and start the coffee maker. Walking towards the shelf with the sugars and spice, I pick up the sugar, and then grabbed my favorite mug from the cupboard. I then continue to make my coffee to my liking.**_

_**I sit down at the small table in front of the set of windows across from my kitchen area. I sit there, sipping my coffee and staring out to the silent city below. I take a deep breath and set my head back against the wall behind my chair and close my eyes, continuing to remember back to the previous weeks evening...**_

There we were sitting together on my couch, watching whatever we could find on the television. I wasn't familiar with the program, but she seemed to enjoy it. I saw her laughing, so I let out a small laugh just so she didn't notice me looking at her.

We were enjoying a sweet glass of _Sangiovese,_ a bright, fruity Italian red wine while our dinner cooked in the oven.

She was sipping it slowly, and then I saw her stand up putting her glass on the table. When she sat back down I noticed she sat a bit closer to me. I smiled slightly, but I didn't say anything.

I heard the oven buzz so I got up from my spot to check on our meal.

"Would you like a refill?" I asked. She looked up to me smiled and nodded while passing me her glass. I took it and grabbed mine as well. Once in the kitchen, I had set the glasses on the counter top and took out our meal from the oven, being hit in the face with the tantalizing aroma of our dinner, which I then set on the stove top to cool.

I poured us both more wine while grinning like a fool. Before I returned to the living room I took a moment to look back at the night's events 2 hours 16 minutes and 39 seconds before.

We had taken separate cars to my place. Before we had left, I gave her direction to my apartment, and then she said thank you and kissed my cheek. The corners of my lips tilted upwards while I watched as she climbed in her car. I got into mine and started the engine. She let me drive out first then followed me down the road. We got about half way there when I saw her turn right, I knew she was going to go home first to change, though I still felt… well, I couldn't really explain it.

I continued onward, soon coming to my apartment complex. I parked in my normal parking place then grabbed my go-bag, coat and messenger bag, then headed to the lobby. Before I headed upstairs I told the doorman that there would be a young lady coming by the name of Emily. He nodded and winked at me and said he would let her in when she arrived. I thanked him then quickly headed upstairs. Opening my apartment door, I hung my coat and messenger bag in the closet then set my go-bag in my bedroom, and headed straight for the shower.

I quickly got clean and changed, into a pair of _black RSQ London Skinny Jeans_, which was and is the only pair I own, a _Light Blue Textured showdow Striped Shirt _with the cuffs rolleded up to my elbows.

I finished off my apperance with my trademark mix-matched socks, one white with blue squares and the other pink with green thick strips, and finally my what Emily calls 'Spencer Glasses.' I checked over my apperance in the mirror then headed to the kitchen to begin dinner.

I opened my fridge looking for something to cook. Nothing_._ I opened my freezer to see what was in there. Chicken, pork chops, and a couple frozen dinners.

I decided to make _Chicken Parmesan, _since it was and still is the only real meal I know how to make.

I went through all my cupboards getting out the ingredients and materials needed to create said meal. By the time I was setting the food in the oven I heard my cell phone buzz on the island counter top.

"_Hey, I'll be there in ten, just stopping to get drinks...any requests? -Emily" _I smiled at the text then quickly sent my reply.

"_Oh, um, well I would request Sangiovese red wine to be picked up...but you don't have to. I mean, I'm sure I have something here. -Spencer" _

I then slid my phone in my pants pocket and cleaned up the disaster of a mess upon what was once my kitchen.

"Buzz, buzz,"

I felt the vibration of my phone alerting me of an incoming text.

"_Nonsense, it's the least I could do! One bottle of Sangiovese red wine coming up! P.S. you have great taste there Doctor Reid ;) see you soon! -Emily" _

After reading the message, I felt my face get warmer, with the tips of my ears burning as well. _Man, have I got it bad_. I mean it was just a text? How could it create the feeling of thousands of butterflies to my stomach? Sighing, I pushed away the thought and continued the last of the dishes.

I was drying the counter top when the sound of three light knocks on the front door caught my attention _Oh god she's here...she's really, really here!_ was the only thought racing through my mind. I took a deep breath and calmly walked to the door. With my left hand on the door knob and my right unlocking it, I opened the door like any normal person, even if it felt like there was a circus act with lots of tumblers performing in my stomach.

I fully opened the door, to see what I was not expecting at all. 'I Guess this is what you get for not checking through the peep-hole first!'

"My oh my do you ever clean up nicley Pretty Boy!"

"Morgan! what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Garcia?" I squeaked out quickly, suprised at the un-wanted visitor.

"Hello to you to." He said sarcastically. "And I was, then Kevin called with some crazy computer problem...Something like it crashed and he lost a lot of important information for the-"

"I don't care! All I care about is why you're here! Cause if your here to drag me out with you, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" I cut him off praying that he would leave before Emily got there.

"Why the rush pretty boy? You got a lady in there? It would explain the non-geek wear you got goin' on." He smirked at me while winking.

"NO! I do not have a lady in here! But I do have one coming so if you could so kindly leave I ca-,"

"Morgan?" I heard a familiar voice come from the stairwell. 'Oh no, this is NOT going to end well.'

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Morgan turned to see Emily walk over towards my appartment, 'Man does she ever look gorgeous!'

There she stood, not in her normal work clothes but in a pair of blue skinny jeans, black pixie boots, a midnight pea coat with her hair down in her natural waves and curls. I took that moment to just take it all in, and then realized I was gawking at her appearance and my best friend was standing to my right observing the whole time.

I felt my mouth go dry and my breath catch at the back of my throat when I heard her speak.

"Uhh, Well I-" It seemed as if she was in the same boat as I was, How are we going to get out of this one?

"Well what ever the reason I would adivise you make it snappy 'cause lover boy here has a _special friend _coming over." Morgan cut her off with a smug look on his face.

"A _'Special Friend' _you say?" She replied, smiling towards me.

"Morgan said it not me! I said I have a girl coming over, I-I didn't s-specify what k-kind of relationship I have with said person..." I took a deep breath trying not to freak out!

"Which ever the case, Who is she? What's her name?" Morgan asked me.

"Morgan, If you must know who Reid is spending his free time with, it's Me!" Emily answered before I could reply, which I am glad for, for two reasons, One: I had no idea what I was going to say and two: I will never forget the priceless look on Morgan's face at her response.

"What?" Was all Derek managed to say.

"Yes, Spencer and I have dinner every Friday evening and play chess! Simply as friends!" I exhaled the breath I had been holding after hearing her quick thinkning.

"Oh, Well, Alright. You suprised me there, not that you two would ever be in _that_ kind of relationship." Morgan answered causing my face to get red again, I saw Emily trying at keeping back a smile.

"Yeah...well...uhm...see you tomorrow then Morgan." I finally spoke.

"See ya." With that he turned to leave, Emily let out a breath I presume she had been holding just as I had just done.

"Oh wait. I almost forgot the whole reason _why_ I came here!" Morgan quickly jogged back and handed me a book I had lent him weeks ago. "It's a good read! I saw it in the back seat when I got in my car, so I decided to come drop it off. Anyways here ya go."

"Uh, thanks." I took the book and gave a half smile. He gave me a small wave and continued down the stairs. "You kids have fun now, but not to much fun!" He shouted while decending the flight.

"You think he's gone?" I heard her ask. I looked up and seen her grinning at me.

"Yeah I think we're safe!" I gave a slight laugh along with an equally big grin.

_Is it possible she looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, not an hour and a half earlier?_ Well, what I saw before me clearly answered my question.

"Well? Are you going to let me in or are we going to wait until the whole team shows up?" she joked while I stepped aside and let her walk in.

**A/N I know, I know, I know, i've had a bad case of writers block...but no need to worry I have half of the third chapter done...anyways hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for any mispelled words! Please let me know what you think :) **


	3. don't kill meits an AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello everyone. **

**i know, i know…i hate author notes too….but this ones IMPORTANT!**

**i've been reading my old stuff and realized that….well…I'm going to re-write some of my stories.**

**including this one. **

**so stick around cause I'll be re-posting soon!**


	4. Im sorry :

Hello there,

First off I would like to apologize for not updating…at all o.o

Secondly i would like to explain the reason why i haven't been updating:

You see my mind has a BILLION ideas racing around at once…and when I find I really like an idea I have to get it out in the open to share with others….that's what happened here.

I started this story a while back and now that I re-read it and try to continue…I realize that i seem to have lost my muse…

Also (this is kind of personal but im sorta an open person so im going to share) I have recently been told I have sever depression, and social anxiety. I have been put on medication to help with it, but sadly I reacted badly so I have been feeling sick and such.

Also with my having depression, it means I'm not as motivated to do things like I used to be. I'm not blaming why I haven't updated all on that but it is a small part of it.

Third point is: I have given it a lot of thought and have come to the decision that I am putting this story up for adoption.

I just can't think of what to do next (well I can, I just don't know how to word it…) and I have these several other projects I am working on that I find much more important to me than these.

I hope you are not mad, if you are and have something to say about it feel free to PM me. (Id rather you not express your anger in a review…)

If you are interested in continuing this story/ have any questions or concerns about anything please PM me or email me at amyprentissreid live . ca (remove spaces)

-amy


End file.
